a. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of providing and erecting a pre-cut home or other building structure, and also to the structure itself, and more particularly to such a pre-cut home utilizing wood components that comprise wood columns and timbers which are pre-made and assembled at the building site to form the structure.
b. Background Art
For the last several decades, there has been an increasing popularity of what are commonly termed as pre-cut homes. One example of this is homes that are made of pre-cut logs. At a manufacturing location remote from the building site where the home or other structure is to be erected, the bottom and also sometimes the top surface of the log is usually cut or shaped in some manner so that it can be properly positioned against the adjacent log above and below, and the ends of the logs notched in a desired manner so that the ends of the logs lock into one another. With the log building being completed at the manufacturing site, each of the logs are marked, and the building is disassembled. Then these logs are shipped to the actual building location where these are reassembled to form the permanent building structure.
Another type of pre-made or pre-cut home which has become increasingly popular utilizes timbers which in cross-section are substantially rectangular. The traditional method of assembling these timbers into a home is to notch the ends of these timbers so that the timbers forming adjacent walls interlock with one another in somewhat the same manner as some log homes. The exterior of these homes have an attractive natural wood surface. The interior surface of these timbers can also be left exposed to provide a natural wood interior wall surface. Alternatively, portions of the interior wall surface can be covered with other structural materials (wallboard or other panels) for reasons of esthetics, providing additional insulation, etc.
One of the appealing features of these pre-cut timber homes is that the home owner himself (or herself) can do much or all of the work in actually assembling the wood structure, thus giving the home owner the satisfaction of building his, her or their own home.